Mission
Mission is the 5th episode of S4 of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by SethStewart90. First episode to feature Alex Kyreck's brother Joel Kyreck. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Sandy Cheeks *Dana Scully *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs *Joel Kyreck (debut) *Gibson Praise *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Alex Kyreck *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver *Chanel SquarePants (uncredited) Story On the last episode of TEOMS... Bob: Hey General. General: Come on in Bob, sit down. We need to have a talk. Bob: Okay. General: What happened to you? Bob: Well, let me tell you what happened to me. I was captured by The Borg and then a couple of months later Daryl Dixon & MacGyver finded me on the ground. Then a couple of hours later i found out that Mr. X was looking at Alex Kyreck's body so i decided to shoot him in his car. General: Wow. Good story. Bob: Thanks. Mr. Krabs was taking a nap until he saw a ghost of Timmy SquarePants & Fox Mulder. Mr. Krabs: Timmy & Fox Mulder, what are you guys doing? Timmy: Well, we are here because Apophis captured Dana Scully & Sandy Cheeks. Fox Mulder: Yeah, you and your friends need to know about this. Mr. Krabs: I am going to tell them right now. So Timmy & Mr. Krabs vanish into thin air. Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob, Pearl, Frank Simmons, General, Daniel & Teal'c. Mr. Krabs: Guys, Apophis decided to capture Dana Scully & Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob: I thought she was missing. Daniel: We need to rescue them and bring back here. Teal'c: I agree. General: Me too. Pearl: I agree too. Frank Simmons: Me too. Mr. Krabs: Good. Let's go. And now the conclusion.... SpongeBob, Pearl & Colonel Simmons arrived at the Gou'ald Ship and all of a suddlen they were surrounded by Gou'alds holding staff weapons. SpongeBob: What's going on here? Patrick Star: Slience you little bastard! Apophis: What are you guys doing here? Plankton! Take the 3 spies to a prison cell. So Plankton decided to put them in a prison cell and they saw Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully & Gibson Praise. Pearl: Guys, you are here too? Scully: Yeah. Stupid Gou'alds decided to put us here. Gibson Praise: Tell me about it. Meanwhile... Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon arrived at the SGC Command Center and held Daniel hostage. Daniel: Let me go! Alex Kyreck: Daniel Jackson, where is Lt. Walter Bishop? Daniel: Why do you care? Then, Walter Bishop, The General & Teal'c arrived and saw Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon held Daniel hostage. Alex Kyreck: Give me Walter Bishop or Daniel dies! Teal'c: Never! Teal'c attempted to shoot Alex Kyreck but Alex Kyreck has a gou'ald force shield. Alex Kyreck: Any last words? Daniel: F*** you! Alex decides to chop off Daniel's head. Teal'c: No! Teal'c decides to shoot Daryl Dixon in the head and his body exploded. Alex Kyreck: You bastard! We will be back! They both left. General: Their gone! Walter: Dammit, Daniel's gone! General: I know. Meanwhile at the Gou'ald Ship... SpongeBob, Pearl, Frank Simmons were at the Gou'ald court. Apophis: Do you any last words before i will kill one of your partners. Pearl: Go to hell! MacGyver: I don't think so. SpongeBob: MacGyver, you betrayed us all! MacGyver: I don't care. MacGyver decides to chop off Pearl's head. Frank Simmons: Oh no!!!! *sobbing* Then, Plankton, MacGyver, Apophis & Patrick decide to let SpongeBob, Frank Simmons, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully & Gibson Praise back to Earth. The Stargate was open. General: Oh my god guys, are you okay? Where's Pearl? SpongeBob: The Gou'alds chop her head off. Teal'c: That's not good. BTW, Daniel's dead. Frank Simmons: Same thing? General: Yep. The General decided to put Sandy Cheeks, Scully & Gibson Praise to the hopsital beds. 2 hours later. SpongeBob was sitting in his room sobbing about the deaths of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Pearl Krabs. Mr. Krabs walked in. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, i'm so sorry about Pearl & Daniel. SpongeBob: It's ok. Mr. Krabs walked out of the room. 2 hours later.... ''' Alex Kyreck was walking back to his HQ until he saw his brother Joel Kyreck. Alex: Hey Joel. Joel: Hey my friend, how are you? Alex: Good. Then, all of a suddlen, out of nowhere. JellyfishJam38 decides to shoot Alex Kyreck in the torso 4 times. Joel: Oh no! Bob: See you in hell, bitches. He lefted the scene and Joel took Alex to the hopsital. '''2 hours later... Chanel SquarePants woked up after Mr. X shot her and put her in the garbage can. She got out. Chanel SquarePants: I'm alive! I am going to return to the SGC Command Center! To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul